Orgueil et préjugés
by Kamala1
Summary: Mini spoilers t7. On dit que Dumbledore est fou mais il ne fait rien pour démentir la rumeur: 1 il décide de tourner un film à Poudlard adapté d'un roman de Jane Austen 2 il choisit Lily et James pour jouer les rôles principaux... LoveHate LJ
1. Moteur on tourne à Poudlard !

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et à Jane Austen.

**Spoiler :** les **7** tomes

**Chapitre 1 : Moteur, on tourne… à Poudlard !**

Elle lisait, encore une fois. Elle entortillait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux roux foncé, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, le regard lointain, perdue dans l'histoire sûrement passionnante de son livre. Elle ne s'apercevait même pas à quel point elle pouvait le rendre fou. A la table des serpentards, il pouvait constater que Rogue, _Snivellus_, la fixait avec gourmandise. Il l'aurait tué pour oser poser un tel regard sur elle mais il se rendait bien compte que lui, James Potter, était en train de faire exactement la même chose que le serpentard. Qui ne le ferait pas d'ailleurs ? Ses lèvres rouges étaient aussi tentantes que des cerises, on se perdait dans ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude, et on avait envie de plonger ses mains dans sa chevelure auburn. Elle était à _croquer_… non, plus que ça… on avait envie de tantôt se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer, tantôt la déguster lentement comme si elle était une denrée rare. Le fait qu'elle en soit aussi inconsciente, si naïve, si innocente, la rendait encore plus attirante.

« - Cornedrue, tu baves. » lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

James rougit et se dépêcha de détourner le regard de cette pomme d'Eve qui hantait toutes ses nuits… ainsi que tous ses jours.

« - Si ça n'avait pas été moi le loup garou, » dit Remus à voix basse, « j'aurai presque cru que tu voulais en faire ton déjeuner. »

James, honteux, plongea la tête dans son porridge.

« - C'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Mais non. » le rassura Sirius.

« - Mais elle est si belle… » continua James d'un air rêveur, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu Sirius. « Regardez-la, on dirait un ange descendu du ciel ! Si au moins elle ne me détestait pas autant… »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard désolé tandis que James soupirait d'un air malheureux. A ce moment-là, Dumbledore, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, entra dans la salle pour aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel. Après l'avoir observé un instant, les deux jeunes maraudeurs (James pleurant toujours après sa belle, et Peter étant plongé dans sa nourriture) en conclurent que leur directeur préparait visiblement quelque chose.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, à la plus grande consternation des personnes présentes dans cette salle (personnel enseignant compris dans le lot), un petit groupe entra en traînant, portant, faisant rouler des objets assez intrigants.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… » s'exclama Sirius, les yeux exorbités.

Lily, qui venait de relever les yeux de son livre, émit un hoquet de surprise.

« - Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont tourner un film à Poudlard ? » dit-elle, perplexe.

Les gryffondors qui l'avaient entendue se tournèrent vers elle, avides d'en savoir plus.

« - Un film ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius.

« - Tu peux nous expliquer ce que sont ces engins bizarres ? » demanda James.

« - C'est moldu, tout ça ? » demanda Alice Brown, l'une des amies de Lily.

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur répondre. Albus Dumbledore venait de se lever et réclamait le silence.

« - Cette année. » dit-il en prenant un air solennel. « Un événement aura lieu à Poudlard. »

Il y eut une vague de chuchotements dans la salle.

« - Tu penses qu'il va y avoir un tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James.

« - Je ne penses pas. » répondit James. « On aurait vu des élèves des autres écoles de sorcier arriver si ça avait été le cas. Là, on a vu que des boîtes noires mystérieuses… »

Albus Dumbledore leva la main pour réclamer à nouveau le silence et reprit la parole.

« - J'ai décidé de vous initier à une culture très importante dans le monde moldu… »

Quelques exclamations outrées se firent entendre, et ce principalement (malheureusement il faut le dire) à la table des Serpentards. James lança un coup d'œil à Rogue. Celui-ci avait pâli et fixait avec horreur les « boîtes noires ». Il avait entendu un jour Lily dire que le père du serpentard était moldu, il savait sûrement ce qui les attendait.

Albus lança un regard sévère à ceux qui avaient manifesté leur indignation.

« - Cette culture se nomme le _cinéma_. Qu'est-ce que le cinéma me demanderez vous ? C'est un ensemble de films, d'images animées que l'on projette sur un grand écran et qui racontent des histoires. Pour que vous en appreniez plus sur le sujet, j'ai décidé, au lieu de vous donner des cours magistraux, de tourner un film avec vous. »

Une nouvelle vague de murmures, cette fois-ci un peu plus bruyante que la précédente, se fit entendre.

« - Ca veut dire que nous allons jouer dans le film ou aider les techniciens à tourner un film ou les deux ? » pensa Lily à voix haute, l'air inquiet.

« - Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! » déclara Sirius.

James lui adressa un regard tout aussi perdu que le sien.

« - J'espère trouver les acteurs adéquats pour ce film parmi vous. Bien sûr, tout Poudlard ne pourra pas jouer, il n'y a pas assez de rôles à distribuer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chacun aura une tâche à accomplir : nous aurons besoin de figurants, de cameramen, de costumiers, de musiciens, de… »

Et tandis que Albus faisait une longue énumération de tous les métiers du cinéma possibles et inimaginables, les regards des élèves s'illuminèrent… certains d'excitation, d'émerveillement, d'autres d'inquiétude.

Une main, hésitante, se leva au milieu de la foule.

« - Oui ? » demanda Albus, s'interrompant dans son discours.

La petite Poufsouffle de première année se leva, les joues rouges, l'air égaré. Elle se demandait sûrement comment elle avait eu le cran de s'exprimer ainsi devant tout le monde.

« - Quelle… » la petite hésita. « Quelle histoire allons nous jouer ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

« - Un classique incontournable, adapté d'un roman de Jane Austen. » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « _Orgueil et préjugés_. »

La plupart de sorciers dans la salle ne savaient absolument rien de cette œuvre. Cependant, ceux qui avaient de la parenté moldus s'étaient animés et parlaient entre eux ou expliquaient à leurs amis de quoi il s'agissait. Certains (en particularité les filles) se montraient très enthousiastes, d'autres se montraient plus réservés, neutres, voire ennuyés d'avance. Quand James Potter se décida à risquer un coup d'œil vers Lily, il regretta immédiatement de ne pas s'être renseigné d'avantage sur la culture moldue. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation et elle parlait tellement vite à ses amies qu'on ne comprenait quasiment pas ce qu'elle disait. Le regard de James tomba sur le livre qu'elle avait déposé à côté de son assiette.

« - Mais… tu es en train de le lire ! »

Il s'était exclamé peut-être un peu trop fort car la moitié de la table s'était tournée vers lui. Lily, elle, avait rougi et dissimulait à présent le livre sous un pan de sa robe.

« - Oh, vas-y Lily ! » s'exclama Alice. « Explique nous l'histoire. »

James, suivi de ses amis, se rapprocha aussitôt, mais la jeune fille rousse ne semblait pas le voir.

« - C'est l'histoire d'Elizabeth Bennet. Elle vit dans une famille bourgeoise mais qui a bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle a quatre sœurs et aucune n'aura l'héritage de la maison, étant donné que seul un mâle peut être l'héritier. Leur mère veut donc qu'elles se marient le plus vite possible, et de préférence avec un bon parti. L'histoire commence quand un homme assez riche, Monsieur Bingley, s'installe dans une vaste demeure pas très loin de chez les Bennet… »

Le petit groupe des Gryffondor oublia son petit déjeuner et resta captivé par le récit de Lily qui semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait.

« - Hmm… il a l'air beau et ténébreux ce Dracy… » soupira Melissa au bout d'un moment.

« - Et il va finir avec Elizabeth ? » demanda James, une étrange lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« - Je ne le sais pas encore. » dit Lily. « Il est indéniable qu'il est amoureux d'elle, mais il devrait changer son comportement et se montrer moins orgueilleux. »

Remus lança un regard appuyé à James qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Oui, mais… » continua-t-il avec un air borné. « Elizabeth se laisse influencer par Wickham, et elle n'a quasiment que des préjugés contre Monsieur Darcy. Peut-être que si elle le connaissait mieux… »

Ce fut au tour des amies de Lily de lui lancer des regards appuyés, mais celle-ci ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle observait le livre, la tête penchée sur le côté et semblait réfléchir.

« - Oui, tu as sûrement raison. » finit-il par dire. « Mais il aurait pu éviter de lui dire qu'elle était d'un rang inférieur au sien et que sa famille ne savait pas se comporter en société. »

James acquiesça, Lily lui adressa un sourire… et elle se figea. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait eut une discussion civilisée avec James Potter et que ses raisonnements pouvaient être intéressants. Les joues roses, elle se leva précipitamment.

« - Bon… je crois que les cours ne vont pas tarder… » balbutia-t-elle en passant maladroitement son sac sur son épaule, manquant de faire tomber la moitié des livres qui s'y trouvaient. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle adressa un signe à ses amis et sortit presque en courant de la Grande Salle, manquant de tomber à deux reprises.

xxx

Quand les cours de la matinée furent terminés, les élèves de Poudlard purent constater, en se rendant vers la Grande Salle, qu'une immense affiche avait été placardée dans le hall.

'_Chers élèves de Poudlard,_

_Un « casting » va être organisé ce soir, après les cours, pour choisir les deux acteurs principaux du film._

_Ceux qui souhaitent être les héros de l'histoire, doivent se présenter au bureau de Minerva McGonagall à 18 heures._

_Et que le spectacle commence !_

_Bien à vous_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Un murmure s'élevait de l'immense attroupement qui s'était fait au niveau de l'affiche, et il se propageait jusque dans la grande Salle.

« - Tu comptes te présenter ? » demanda Alice à Lily.

Lily se détourna de l'affiche et haussa les épaules.

« - Non, nous avons trop de travail cette année. » dit-elle.

Séverina leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu exagères Lily ! En plus, tu adores cette histoire ! »

La jeune fille rousse soupira.

« - Severina. » dit-elle en prenant un ton qui se voulait calme et posé. « Aimer une histoire ne signifie pas aimer s'exhiber devant tout le monde. Et puis vous n'imaginez pas le temps que ça prend de tourner un film ! J'ai une cousine éloignée qui a joué un jour dans un film : elle a dû manquer les cours pendant un an alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un rôle secondaire ! »

Melissa pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

« - Moi je tenterais bien le coup. »

« - Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Mary Douglas qui venait de se joindre à elles. « Allez Lily, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te présenter avec nous ? »

Lily secoua la tête.

« - Je ne vous empêche pas d'y aller les filles. » fit-elle. « Je vous dirais même que si vous en avez envie, il faut foncer ! Mais moi, je préfère rester tranquille, dans mon coin, à lire mes bouquins et à bosser. »

Les quatre filles haussèrent les épaules, abandonnant la partie. Quand Lily avait décidé quelque chose, il était vraiment très difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

Un peu plus loin, quatre garçons parlaient avec animation.

« - Si je n'ai pas le rôle principal avec Evans, je préfère ne pas me présenter. » disait James.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu exagères, Cornedrue ! » soupira-t-il. « Enfin, moi j'y vais, c'est sûr et certain. »

Puis il se tourna vers Remus.

« - Et toi Lunard ? »

Le loup garou haussa les épaules, l'air un peu indifférent.

« - Si ça peut te faire plaisir. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je ne pense pas être un très bon acteur. »

« - Queudvert ? » demanda ensuite Sirius.

Peter secoua la tête.

« - Vous m'avez vu ? » leur dit-il en montrant son ventre rembourré. « Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils me choisiraient pour jouer un rôle principal ? »

James faillit acquiescer mais se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas blesser son ami. Il vit une jolie rousse aux yeux vert se diriger vers la Grande Salle et se précipita à sa rencontre, au grand désespoir de ses amis.

xxx

« - C'est… en… en vain que je lutte. » bafouillait le jeune homme. « Rien n'y n'y sentiments… heu, ardeur que je vous… ai… ai… aime ! »

Madame McGonagall regarda le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle, l'air vide, et se dépêcha de rayer le nom sur la liste.

« - Suivant ! »

Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus vint se planter devant elle, le regard fixe.

« - … je ne vous connaissais pas depuis un mois que je vous considérais déjà comme le dernier homme au monde que l'on parviendrait jamais à me convaincre d'épouser. » finit-elle de dire d'une voix neutre et sans émotion.

McGonagall, horrifiée, resta longtemps silencieuse. Puis, désespérée, barra le nom et appela le suivant.

Sirius Black lui adressa un sourire charmeur, un clin d'œil, et commença son discours de la même façon.

« - Permettez-moi de vous dire avec quelle ardeur je vous admire et vous aime. » déclama-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Minerva soupira.

« - Monsieur Black, vous êtes sensés être arrogant et relativement froid… et non essayer de séduire une pom pom girl. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi une pom pom girl ? Puis il avait joué les arrogants… il venait d'imiter James en train d'essayer de flirter avec Evans. L'air blasé, il sortit du bureau.

Remus étouffa un bâillement.

« - Permettez moi de vous dire… » commença-t-il d'une voix lente et endormie.

Minerva le fit aussitôt taire.

« - Non, non Monsieur Lupin. Monsieur Darcy est quelqu'un d'énergique. Toute la passion qu'il éprouve pour Mademoiselle Bennet est contenue mais se sent à chaque mot qu'il prononce ! »

Remus secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et recommença sa tirade. Madame McGonagall secoua la tête.

« - Non, Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes trop gentil, ça ne passe pas. Mais pour vous qui êtes assez paresseux, j'ai déjà un rôle tout trouvé. »

Remus hocha la tête et sortit.

« -… le dernier homme au monde que l'on parviendrait jamais à me convaincre d'épouser ! » s'exclama Mary Douglas en lançant ses bras dans les airs en un ultime geste théâtral.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas du Shakespeare, miss Douglas, mais du Jane Austen. Tout est dans la dignité et les passions contenues… »

Mary lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« - J'aurai au moins essayé ! »

Et elle sortit.

« - … le dernier homme au monde… » Severina s'arrêta et éclata de rire, incapable de rester sérieuse un instant de plus. Puis elle se tourna vers le professeur et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée, je n'y arrive pas. Je pense que ce rôle ne me correspond pas. »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, pliée en deux.

« - … le dernier homme au monde que l'on parviendrait jamais à me convaincre d'épouser… » termina Melissa d'une voix douce.

« - Votre ton est trop doux, mademoiselle Kent. » lui dit Minerva. « Mais je vous vois très bien dans un autre rôle. »

Melissa sortit à son tour, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues légèrement rouges.

Minerva McGonagall regarda Alice finir son texte. Quand la jeune fille cessa enfin de hurler d'une voix un peu trop stridente, elle regarda son professeur et éclata de rire.

« - Cette scène n'est pas sensée être comique, mademoiselle Brown. » dit Minerva d'une voix blasée.

« - Veuillez m'excuser. » dit Alice. « Je n'ai joué que du Molière ou de la comédie Shakespearienne quand j'étais à l'école primaire alors… »

Minerva lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et lui demanda de sortir.

« - Le dernier… hic… homme… oh !... au moooonde… snif… que l'on parviendrait jaaaaaaaaamais à me convaincre d'épouseeeeeeeeeer ! » pleurnicha la énième candidate.

La professeur de métamorphose faillit s'écrouler sur son bureau, mais elle se ressaisit et adressa un sourire crispé à la jeune fille tout en barrant son nom. La personne suivante qui entra fut Dumbledore.

« - C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il.

Minerva soupira.

« - Oui. »

« - Alors ? »

« - Personne n'était à la hauteur. »

xxx

« - Allez Evans, on a bien parlé tout à l'heure ! »

« - Oui, je commençais à penser que tu étais plus mature mais encore une fois tu as tout gâché ! »

James et Lily se trouvaient face à face dans la salle commune déserte (ou désertée par les élèves qui avaient vu que la moutarde montait au nez de Lily et que ça allait bientôt exploser… et les colères de la jolie rousse étaient redoutables).

« - Je ne comprends pas. » gémit James. « Où est le problème ? »

Lily soupira et commença à arpenter la salle commune pour ramasser les affaires qui traînaient d'un geste rageur. James soupira et sa passa une main dans les cheveux. Malheureusement, ce geste lui valut un nouvel regard incendiaire de la part de l'élue de son cœur.

« - Ca ne marche pas avec moi Potter. » dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Et tu le sais très bien. »

« - Je t'ai juste demandé de m'accompagner à Pré au Lard ce week end. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère ! »

Lily posa brutalement une pile de livres sur la table et se tourna vers James d'un air furibond.

« - Premièrement, Potter, j'en ai assez que tu crois que les filles sont dingues de toi seulement parce qu'elles ont échangé deux mots avec toi ! Deuxièmement, figure toi qu'il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré au Lard prévue pour ce week end et il est hors de question que j'y aille illégalement ! »

James lui adressa un regard charmeur et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Allez Evans, je suis sûre que tu en rêves tous les soirs ! »

« - De quoi ? » demanda Lily en serrant les dents, prête à exploser.

Mais James continua dans sa lancée, persuadé que ça la ferait fléchir.

« - De te retrouver seule à seule avec moi. » susurra-t-il. « Tous les deux, lors d'un petit rendez-vous secret et interdit… hein ? »

Il agita les sourcils de façon suggestive et il ne vit pas le coup venir. Mais il le sentit. Lily giflait à la perfection. Il faut avouer que sept années d'entraînement avait fait d'elle une professionnelle en la matière (le sujet giflé étant, bien entendu, toujours le même). Mais cette fois-ci, James céda lui aussi à la colère.

« - Mais enfin Evans ! » hurla-t-il. « C'est si dur que ça d'avouer que tu craques pour moi ? »

Lily poussa un cri offusqué et se mit à hurler beaucoup plus fort.

« - Jamais je ne craquerai pour toi, espèce de petite brute arrogante ! Et personne ne pourra m'en convaincre ! »

Ils furent stopper net dans leur dispute par une voix qui retentit derrière eux.

« - Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Evans ! »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leur professeur de métamorphose.

« - Suivez-moi je vous pris. » dit-elle sèchement.

Lily lança un regard lourd de reproche à James tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune. Alors qu'ils longeaient les couloirs, elle sentait ses entrailles se contracter de plus en plus. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore…

'_Mon Dieu ! Faites que je n'ai pas de retenu ! Ni que je ne me fasse renvoyer à cause de ce crétin de Potter !_'

James, lui, paraissait blasé, et elle l'aurait volontiers étranglé pour lui enlever ce regard sûr de lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il n'en menait pas large et qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Lily crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Mais à la place du sermon auquel elle s'attendait, elle vit Minerva ouvrir la porte et adresser un grand sourire au directeur.

« - Albus, je pense que j'ai trouvé notre Monsieur Darcy et notre Miss Bennet ! »

xxx

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewievs !


	2. Aube

**Disclaimer **: rien ici n'est à moi. L'univers appartient à JKRowling et à Jane Austen. Je me suis même inspirée de l'adaptation cinématographique d' « Orgueil et Préjugés » par le réalisateur Joe Wright.

**Spoilers :** Les sept tomes.

**Note **: J'ai changé le nom de Mary Douglas en Mary MacDonald car c'est le nom qu'elle porte dans le livre de JKRowling (chapitre « Le récit du prince » tome 7) et je ne l'avais pas vu.

**Chapitre 2 : Aube**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses rayons encore endormis venaient percer le feuillage automnal du saule sous lequel l'héroïne était assise. Sa chevelure auburn se mariait parfaitement avec les couleurs de l'aube, et avec le tapis de feuilles mortes aux couleurs chaudes qui lui servait de siège. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de son chignon, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle était captivée par le livre qu'elle lisait, par cette écriture magique, par cette histoire fascinante… qu'il était doux de s'évader un instant.

Elle pouvait entendre l'herbe bruisser sous la bise légère, le doux chant matinal des oiseaux, et rien ne pouvait percer ce calme qui semblait à tout point parfait. Pourtant, elle savait que bientôt ses sœurs se réveilleraient. Lydia et Mary se chamailleraient : Lydia car elle était trop vive et (il fallait le dire) un peu trop dévergondée et Mary trop sage voire trop rabat joie, d'un trop grand sérieux pour une fille de son âge. Kitty se mettrait à rire comme une folle en les regardant. Seule Jane, la douce et discrète sera la seule source de calme de la maison.

Elisabeth Bennet soupira et leva un moment les yeux de son livre. Elle devrait bientôt partir, rejoindre sa maison, mais elle aimait tellement être dans la nature, dans cet état sauvage qui la fascinait.

… mais la cloche du château allait bientôt sonner et elle devrait à nouveau se coltiner Potter. Lily se mit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage et ça l'énervait.

« - Coupez ! » fit une voix au loin.

Minerva McGonagall se rapprocha d'elle et Lily se redressa, lissant la robe bleu pâle qui lui servait de costume. Elle aimait beaucoup ce vêtement, à la mode de la fin du 18ème siècle, cintré au niveau de la poitrine et s'évaporant ensuite jusqu'à ses pieds.

« - C'était très bien, mademoiselle Evans. » dit le professeur. « Mais tâchez de vous concentrer un peu plus la prochaine fois ! »

Lily acquiesça et partit en direction du château pour se changer et retourner en cours.

xxx

Dans le Grand Hall, une affiche avait remplacé celle de l'annonce du casting. A nouveau, les élèves de Poudlard étaient assemblés autour. Certains s'exclamaient, d'autres pleuraient, et d'autres encore riaient à perdre haleine.

« - Je ne vais pas jouer dans le fiiiiiiilm ! » geignait une Poufsouffle.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que Midgen a réussi à décrocher un rôle ! Elle est tellement laide ! » pouffait une serdaigle.

Mais celui que l'on entendait le plus était, sans aucun doute, Sirius Black.

« - Cornedrue a le rôle principal avec Evans ! Je n'y crois pas ! » hurlait-il avant de s'éclater de rire à nouveau.

James, mal à l'aise, ne savait plus s'il devait fuir, se cacher, ou tout simplement soupirer d'agacement.

« - J'ai vu que tu jouais aussi dans le film. » dit Remus pour essayer de calmer Sirius.

Mais celui-ci était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« - C'est qui d'ailleurs ce Charles Bingley ? » ajouta Remus en se tournant vers James.

« - D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le scimario… le scininaroi… enfin bref, dans le texte que le professeur McGonagall m'a donné, Charles Bingley est le meilleur ami de Darcy. »

« - Elle a bien choisi les rôles. » dit Remus avec un sourire. « Et le Monsieur Hurst que je vais jouer, c'est qui ? »

« - Le mari d'une des sœurs de Bingley… d'après ce que j'ai lu, il ne pense qu'à dormir et à chasser… »

Remus haussa un sourcil.

« - C'est sympa, merci. » grogna-t-il vexé.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça dans la réalité. » lui dit James pour le rassurer.

Mais avant que Remus ne lui réponde, Sirius s'était un peu calmé et il prit la parole.

« - Et tu as des informations sur mon personnage ? »

« - Alors, d'après ce que j'ai lu, tu vas tomber sous le charme de Jane Bennet, la sœur aînée d'Elisabeth… »

Sirius reporta son regard sur l'affiche et il pâlit en voyant qui jouait la Jane en question.

« - Melissa Kent ? » fit-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Ca te dérange ? » demanda James.

« - Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire… » murmura Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Un profond soupir les interrompit.

« - Oh, allons Peter ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Tu auras même moins de travail que nous, alors réjouis-toi ! »

« - Oui, mais comme vous jouez tous dans le film, je me sens un peu seul… » gémit Peter.

Remus posa une main sur son épaule et entreprit de le rassurer.

Un peu plus loin, Severus fixait le rouleau de parchemin, figé sur place. Comment avait-il pu décrocher un rôle dans ce maudit film alors qu'il ne s'était même pas pointé au casting ? Et qui était ce Monsieur Collins à la fin ?

xxx

A peine fut-il sortit du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose, que Severus se jeta sur le scénario qu'elle venait de lui donner. Monsieur Collins était un pasteur… Severus grimaça.

« _Je serai habillé en noir, c'est déjà ça_. »

Il était assez ridicule.

« _Heureusement je n'ai pas un grand rôle_. »

Il va demander la main d'Elisabeth Bennet qui va refuser, et il épousera à la place sa meilleure amie, Charlotte Lucas. Severus vérifia distraitement qui jouait le rôle de ces deux dernières. Severina Davies jouait le rôle de Charlotte Lucas. Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Quand à Elisabeth Bennet… il pâlit.

« _Oh non…_ »

Il allait demandait Lily Evans en mariage… et elle allait refuser !

xxx

Lily fixait d'un air absent le miroir de sa loge improvisée tandis que Melissa qui s'était improvisée maquilleuse lui faisait un chignon, laissant retomber des mèches de ses cheveux bouclés sur son front. Elle maudissait encore le professeur McGonagall pour lui avoir donné le rôle principal avec Potter… surtout lui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de choisir Potter pour jouer Monsieur Darcy ? Ce personnage était un modèle d'élégance, de prestance… bien sûr, au niveau de la fierté et de l'arrogance, Potter lui ressemblait trait pour trait… mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle n'avait lu que la moitié du livre et avait seulement lu les pages du scénario qui concernaient ce qu'elle allait jouer aujourd'hui, mais elle craignait de plus en plus qu'Elisabeth Bennet finisse par tomber amoureuse de Monsieur Darcy. Bien sûr, avant, quand elle lisait le livre innocemment, elle rêvait qu'il y ait de la romance entre eux, mais à présent qu'elle jouait ce rôle, il n'était pas question que son personnage succombe aux charmes d'un personnage joué par Potter.

Un peu plus loin, elle entendit Alice pouffer de rire. Elle était sensée jouer Madame Bennet, la mère de l'héroïne : il fallait donc la vieillir d'au moins trente ans. Severina, qui s'était désignée pour la maquillée, lui avait mis déjà trois couches de fond de teint blanc et essayait de dessiner des rides au coin de ses yeux avec un fin crayon gris. Les cheveux poudrés de blanc, Alice, face à son reflet, ne pouvait plus cacher son hilarité une seconde de plus.

Lily, en l'entendant pouffer ainsi, se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison. Si Alice jouait Madame Bennet, Monsieur Bennet n'était autre que Franck Longdubat, le garçon que le blonde aimait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Lily avait de bonnes raisons de croire que c'était réciproque mais les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement timides l'un envers l'autre que ce n'était pas demain la veille que l'un des deux se déciderait à faire le premier pas.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide à te préparer ? » demanda Lily une fois que Melissa lui eut posé la dernière touche de maquillage sur le visage.

Melissa acquiesça et Lily prit sa place.

xxx

« Monsieur Bennet, Netherfield Park est enfin loué ! » s'écria Alice, dans le rôle de Madame Bennet en poursuivant Frank, déguisé en Monsieur Bennet, les cheveux poudrés, coiffés en catogan, et le visage vieilli avec l'aide du maquillage. « Ne voulez-vous donc pas savoir qui s'y installe ? »

« A quoi bon vous le demander, puisque de toute façon vous allez me le dire. » soupira Monsieur Bennet en observant à la dérobée sa femme qui semblait friser l'hystérie.

« - Sachez, mon ami, que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Netherfield a été retenu par un jeune homme fort riche du nord de l'Angleterre, un dénommé Bingley ! Il est célibataire et possède quatre ou cinq mille livres de rentes par an. Quelle aubaine pour nos filles ! »

« - Comment cela ? En quoi sont-elles concernées ? »

« - Monsieur Bennet, que vous êtes donc agaçant ! »

Lily, de l'autre côté de la caméra, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Alice et Frank agir ainsi. On aurait réellement eut l'impression que c'était un vieux couple tellement leur jeu paraissait naturel. Alice s'exclamait, s'irritait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, tandis que Frank, taquin, s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique.

« - Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour mes pauvres nerfs ! »

« - Vous vous trompez, ma chère. J'ai le plus grand respect pour vos nerfs. Ce sont mes vieux amis. Voici au moins vingt ans qu'avec considération, je vous entends m'en parler. »

« - Mais il faut lui rendre visite au plus vite ! »

« - C'est inutile. »

« - Comment ça, c'est inutile ? » s'époumona Madame Bennet.

« - Je lui ai déjà rendu visite. » répondit Monsieur Bennet d'un air impassible. Cependant, un léger sourire en coin le trahissait.

A ce moment-là, la porte qui cachait les cinq sœurs Bennet s'ouvrit à toute volée et cinq jeunes filles firent irruption dans la pièce.

« - Et ira-t-il au bal ? » s'exclama Lydia Bennet (jouée par Lalita Patil), la plus jeune des sœurs.

Jane, l'aînée, essaya de la calmer, mais la jeune fille semblait tellement excitée qu'il était impossible de la contenir.

« - Oui. » répondit Monsieur Bennet.

« - Et pourrons-nous y aller ? » cria Kitty à son tour (jouée par Indira Patil).

« - Assurément. » répondit Monsieur Bennet.

A ce moment-là, la pièce fut emplie de cris aigus que Jane et Elisabeth Bennet tentèrent en vain d'apaiser : Madame Bennet s'étant joint à l'excitation de ses filles cadettes, la partie était perdue d'avance. Lydia et Kitty s'étaient mises à valser tandis que Madame Bennet couvrait son mari d'éloges exagérés. Elisabeth croisa le regard de son père et tous deux échangèrent un sourire discret.

xxxx

Poudlard, depuis quelques jours, était en effervescence. La prochaine scène jouée serait un bal et les élèves étaient tous invités à jouer les figurants. Les filles se battaient déjà pour choisir un costume et McGonagall avait dû les calmer pour qu'elles ne choisissent pas les plus luxueux.

« - Ce bal est donné dans une demeure aisée mais non noble. Des bals plus luxueux seront donnés dans le film et vous pourrez choisir des costumes plus à vos goûts… sachant, bien évidemment que les personnages principaux devront être mis plus en valeur. »

Seules Mary Macdonald et Amélia Bones seraient vêtues d'habits plus élégants car elles jouaient le rôle de femmes extrêmement riches. Lily, elle, ne se souciait point des costumes. Elle avait d'autres problèmes. Un en particulier. Et il la rendait particulièrement nerveuse. Ca allait être la première scène qu'elle allait jouer avec James Potter et dès qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait prise de nausée. Melissa, elle, hésitait entre l'excitation ou l'angoisse : elle aussi redoutait cette scène mais en même temps elle l'attendait avec impatience. Elle allait jouer avec Sirius Black, son amour de toujours.

De son côté, James ne tenait plus en place. Sirius et Remus, qui essayaient de lui faire réciter son texte se désespéraient. Lors de sa première rencontre avec Elisabeth Bennet, Monsieur Darcy devait rester quasiment indifférent à la jeune femme, la définissant même de « passable, mais pas assez jolie pour me charmer »… mais cela outrait James.

« - Comment voulez-vous que je dise que Lily, _ma magnifique_ Lily n'est que _passable _! Ce serait blasphémer ! Non, je vais lui faire un baisemain, et tout de suite l'inviter à danser ! »

« - James, ce ne sera pas Lily que tu auras devant toi mais Elisabeth Bennet ! » lui dit le plus calmement possible Remus. « Et toi tu ne seras d'ailleurs plus James mais Monsieur Darcy, un fier et riche gentleman ! »

James soupira, agacé.

« - Mais t'inquiète pas Jamesie ! » s'exclama Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Monsieur Darcy l'aura sa danse avec Elisabeth Bennet, mais pas tout de suite ! »

Peter acquiesça et James fut calmé pendant l'heure qui suivit.

On pouvait voir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les préfets s'affairer, faire des allers et retours et courant, les bras chargés de tissus, de costumes, d'éléments de décor. Le premier bal du film, étant plus intimiste, aurait lieu dans une salle de classe du château et non dans la Grande salle. Le professeur Flitwick dût donc déménager et partager la salle du professeur McGonagall… inutile de préciser que le nombre d'heure de cours en métamorphose et en enchantement diminua durant les semaines suivantes. Les élèves eurent par contre des heures de cours supplémentaires pour apprendre à danser correctement.

Lorsque le jour J arriva, la salle habituellement utilisée pour le cour d'enchantement était métamorphosée. Seule la lumière des bougies éclairaient la pièce, des tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs, une table de banquet joliment ornée avait été placée au fond de la salle, et Dumbledore, on ne sait comment, avait fait venir un petit orchestre…

La fête battait son plein lorsque l'arrivée de cinq visiteurs installa le silence dans la salle. Lily et Melissa… ou plutôt Elisabeth et Jane Bennet se faufilèrent au milieu des danseurs pour se rapprocher de Severina Davies, ou plutôt de Charlotte Lucas, l'amie intime d'Elisabeth, tandis que les cinq personnes richement vêtues avançaient au milieu de l'allée d'honneur qu'avaient formée les personnes présentes.

« - Lequel de ces hommes est Monsieur Bingley ? » demanda Elisabeth à l'oreille de Charlotte.

« - Celui du milieu. » lui répondit son amie en lui montrant un homme distingué au visage avenant qui répondaient d'un sourire franc et agréable à ceux qui le saluaient. Melissa oublia un instant son rôle de Jane, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque le sourire de Sirius lui fut adressé.

« - Et quelles sont les femmes qui l'accompagnent ? » ajouta Elisabeth.

« - Ce sont ses sœurs. » fit Charlotte en désignant les deux belles femmes dont l'élégance en fascinait plus d'un. « Celle à sa droite est Caroline Bingley, et celle à sa gauche est Madame Hurst, son mari est à ses côtés. »

Mary MacDonald, qui jouait le rôle de Caroline Bingley, essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux tandis qu'Amelia Bones, qui jouait Madame Hurst tentait d'afficher un petit air supérieur qui jurait avec la douceur de son caractère et de son visage. Remus Lupin, qui jouait Monsieur Hurst, semblait véritablement mal à l'aise et son visage semblait jongler entre l'expression bourrue de son personnage et une expression tendue.

« - Et l'autre homme ? »

« - Lui, c'est Monsieur Darcy. »

« - Quelle pauvre et misérable personne ! » s'exclama Lily d'un ton moqueur.

Il est vrai que Monsieur Darcy, bien que sa haute stature et son noble visage attira tout de suite les regards, regardait droit devant lui d'un air supérieur, sans desserrer les dents ni montrer l'ombre d'un sourire. Lily, qui s'attendait à ce que James soit incapable de garder son sérieux, fut surprise, voire même admirative devant son jeu. Elle avait même failli ne pas le reconnaître !

« - Misérable peut-être. » chuchota Charlotte, « mais pauvre sûrement pas ! On raconte qu'il possède dix mille livres de rentes annuelles ! »

Elisabeth fit une moue pensive en regardant les filles qui se bousculaient pour se faire remarquer par lui.

« - Je me demande s'il paraîtrait aussi séduisant s'il ne possédait pas dix mille livres de rentes… »

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Très vite, Mme Bennet attrapa ses deux aînées chacune par un bras pour les présenter aux deux riches hommes. Monsieur Bingley fut toute politesse et invita très vite Jane à danser (au plus grand bonheur de Madame Bennet). Monsieur Darcy, de son côté, se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli et s'isola dans un coin de la salle. Durant toute la soirée, il refusa de danser avec les jeunes personnes qu'on lui présentait, bien que les cavaliers soient en minorité. Il fut très vite considéré comme l'homme le plus orgueilleux et le plus détestable qu'il fût. Elisabeth, au bout d'un moment, se retrouva sans partenaire et dût se contenter de regarder ses sœurs danser. A ce moment-là, elle se trouvait près de Monsieur Darcy. Celui-ci n'avait pas dû la voir car il était en grande conversation avec Monsieur Bingley qui avait délaissé un instant Jane pour l'encourager à venir danser.

« - Je refuse de danser avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et tes sœurs sont déjà prises. »

« - Mais enfin, regarde Jam… regarde ! Tu es entouré de charmantes jeunes filles et plusieurs d'entres elles sont quand même bien jolies ! »

« - Tu danses avec la seule beauté de la pièce. » répondit Darcy en faisant allusion à Jane.

Monsieur Bingley prit à cet instant-là un air rêveur.

« - C'est la plus divine créature que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! Pourquoi ne danserais-tu pas avec sa sœur qui est juste derrière toi. »

Darcy jeta un bref regard à la jeune fille et répondit d'un ton froid :

« - Elle est passable, mais pas assez belle pour me tenter. »

Elisabeth faillit s'en étrangler, mais elle reprit très vite contenance et passa fièrement devant lui pour se confier à Charlotte.

Monsieur Bingley passa une grande partie de la soirée en compagnie de Jane, au plus grand bonheur de Madame Bennet qui, si cela avait été possible, les aurait marié sur le champs. Son manque de délicatesse manqua de briser ce moment magique, mais Elisabeth réussit à faire diversion… et à se venger de Monsieur Darcy par la même occasion. Ils étaient réunis, Monsieur Bingley, Jane, Madame Bennet, Darcy et elle dans un coin de la salle. Charles Bingley vantait l'humour de Charlotte Lucas, avec qui il venait de danser, auprès d'Elisabeth.

« - Oui, elle est tout à fait charmante. » lui répondit Elisabeth.

Madame Bennet prit un air pincé.

« - Oui… » dit-elle. « Mais dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus jolie. »

« - Maman ! » s'offusqua Elisabeth, horriblement gênée.

« - Mais tu dois bien reconnaître qu'elle n'est que quelconque ! » s'exclama Madame Bennet. « Pas aussi jolie, en tout cas, que ma petite Jane ! »

Si elles avaient pu, Jane et Elisabeth se seraient cachées dans un trou de souris. Charles Bingley, de son côté souriait, embarrassé et Monsieur Darcy restait impassible.

« - Je me souviens qu'un homme du voisinage s'était entiché d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait à peine quinze ans ! » continuait Madame Bennet, imperturbable. « Il lui avait même écrit un ou deux sonnets. »

« - Et ainsi s'achève l'histoire ! » s'exclama Elisabeth pour faire taire sa mère. Puis, se forçant à rire, elle se tourna vers les autres. « C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas, comme la poésie peut guérir de l'amour ! »

« - Pourtant je croyais que la poésie nourrissait l'amour ? » intervint Monsieur Darcy qui, jusque là, n'avait à peine desserré les dents.

D'abord surprise, Elisabeth retrouva très vite son aplomb.

« - Un amour profond et sincère peut-être mais s'il ne s'agit que d'un simple penchant, la poésie en a très vite raison. »

« - Et que conseillez-vous, dans ce cas, pour nourrir cet amour ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« - La danse. » répondit-elle. « Même si votre partenaire ne vous paraît que passable. »

Elle soutint le regard surpris de Monsieur Darcy et fit demi-tour sur elle-même pour s'éloigner, fière de son petit effet. Puis, en allant qu'elle avançait, elle sentit la colère, l'humiliation et la honte la gagner et elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie.

xxx

Lily était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. A cette heure avancée de la soirée, la salle commune était quasiment vide, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller se coucher. Elle repensait à James Potter jouant le rôle de Monsieur Darcy. Il avait tellement bien incarné ce personnage qu'elle s'en sentait troublée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un autre Potter, un Potter qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle, et elle sursauta quand cette dernière prit la parole.

« - Si j'avais réellement était Monsieur Darcy et toi Elisabeth Bennet, je n'aurai pas attendu que mon ami me le dise pour t'inviter à danser. »

Etonnée, Lily se retourna pour faire face à James Potter qui se tenait debout, à côté de son fauteuil, le regard plongé dans le sien.

« -… et j'aurai considéré comme un blasphème de te juger comme 'juste passable'. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle baissa les yeux.

« - Je suppose que je dois te remercier de ton compliment. » murmura-t-elle, encore plus troublée.

James lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa main, comme un parfait gentleman, et monta se coucher. Lily resta un long moment à fixer l'escalier par lequel il avait disparu puis essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas Elisabet Bennet, qu'il n'était pas Monsieur Darcy, qu'il fallait qu'elle redescende sur Terre et surtout, surtout qu'elle aille se coucher !


	3. Pluie, éternuements et jacasseries

**Spoilers :** Les sept tomes de Harry Potter et le roman de « Orgueil et préjugés » pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu.

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling et à Jane Austen.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :D

Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 3 : Pluie, éternuements et jacasseries**

Le lendemain du bal, Monsieur Bennet, qui n'avait pu assister à la soirée, en connaissait cependant les moindres détails, ou du moins quelles avaient été exactement les cavalières de Charles Bingley et leur ordre de passage. Kitty et Lydia, de leur côté, avaient un nouveau sujet de conversation : elles avaient appris la veille qu'un régiment de la garde nationale allait prochainement arriver et avait choisi Meryton comme quartier général pour passer l'hiver.

Les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient de se pâmer à l'idée de rencontrer un uniforme d'officier (et bien entendu la personne qui le porterait) et n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche. Irrité, Monsieur Bennet finit par dire :

« - Si je m'en fie à vos sujets de conversation, vous devez être les deux plus grandes sottes du royaume. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je le subodorais, m'en voici à présent pleinement convaincu. »

Kitty rougit, Lydia continua sa conversation comme si de rien n'était et Madame Bennet houspilla son mari, fâché de l'entendre parler ainsi de ses filles chéries. C'est au milieu de cette scène animée qu'un serviteur entra dans la pièce pour remettre une lettre à Jane. Le silence se fit quand les mots « de Netherfield » se firent entendre. Puis Madame Bennet pressa sa fille aînée pour qu'elle leur dise le contenu de la lettre.

« - C'est un mot de Miss Bingley, elle m'invite à dîner.

« - Monsieur Bingley sera-t-il présent ? » demanda aussitôt Mme Bennet.

« - Non, d'après le message il dîne à l'extérieur. »

Madame Bennet poussa un long soupir de déception.

« - Puis-je avoir la voiture ? »

Madame Bennet réfléchit un instant, puis, après avoir regardé les nuages qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel, répondit d'un ton catégorique :

« - Non, il vaut mieux que tu prennes ton cheval. »

xxx

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis angoissée. » soupira Melissa.

Lily releva la tête de son livre. Comprenant qu'elle l'écoutait, Melissa continua dans sa lancée :

« - Te rends-tu compte ? Les prochaines scènes seront quasiment tournées en continu avec Sirius Black ! Cette seule idée me donne le trac… »

« - Pourtant, la scène du bal s'est bien passée avec Sirius. » répondit calmement Lily.

« - Oui mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Lily acquiesça et se replongea dans son livre. Melissa l'observa un instant, étonnée de la voir aussi paisible, elle qui, quelques semaines auparavant, était si irritée à l'idée de jouer dans ce film.

« - Toi aussi, Lily, tu vas beaucoup jouer avec Potter dans les prochaines scènes. »

« - En effet. » répondit Lily.

« - Ca ne te gêne pas ? » insista Melissa.

Lily fixa un point invisible, pensive.

« - En réalité… je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-elle.

Depuis la scène du bal, Lily ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de James Potter. Son comportement l'avait troublé plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Son jeu, si froid dans le rôle de Darcy, lui avait fait regretter les moments où il était si malicieux et farceur. Puis, sa déclaration le soir même l'avait réellement troublée… « _mais ce n'est que James Potter, après tout._ »…

Lily soupira. Longtemps, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle détestait le jeune homme. Il lui était cependant arrivé (en essayant désespérément de le cacher), de se troubler devant les déclarations incessantes de James Potter. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ni si ses sentiments à lui étaient sincères.

Voyant que son amie paraissait plongée dans ses pensées, Melissa préféra ne rien dire et Lily l'en remercia intérieurement.

xxx

Elisabeth tenta de sauter au-dessus d'une flaque d'eau, mais son pied atterrit dans l'eau boueuse, éclaboussant le bas de sa robe. Cependant, elle s'en moquait, bien trop en colère contre sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour envoyer Jane à cheval chez les Bingley sous une pluie battante ? Oh ! Elisabeth le savait très bien ! Sa mère espérait que Jane serait malade et pourrait rester dormir chez les Bingley et ainsi se rapprocher de Charles Bingley ! Quel plan !

Elisabeth grogna, rageuse. Résultat, Jane avait une grippe phénoménale la clouant au lit ! Si elle mourrait, elle aurait beau avoir dormi chez les Bingley, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'elle épouse qui que ce soit !

Le domaine de Netherfield Park apparut au détour d'un bosquet. Elisabeth en eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. C'était magnifique, riche, grandiose… et à des kilomètres de son monde. Bien entendu, sa mère voyait déjà sa fille aînée vivre là-bas et rêvait déjà de venir lui rendre visite régulièrement. Elisabeth soupira. Toujours la richesse et les bons partis avant tout… et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Echevelée, les joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, la robe pleine de boue, Elisabeth frappa à la porte de la demeure. Un valet vient lui ouvrir et la fit attendre dans un vestibule, le temps de prévenir les maîtres de la maison.

« - Mademoiselle Elisabeth Bennet » fit-il d'une voix cérémonieuse.

Et Elisabeth entra, gardant le plus de dignité possible malgré son état pitoyable. Elle se retrouva face à Monsieur Darcy qui se leva promptement en la voyant, raide comme un piquet. A ses côtés, Caroline Bingley pouffa de rire. L'ignorant, Elisabeth s'adressa à Monsieur Darcy de la voix la plus neutre possible.

« - Je suis venue m'enquérir de l'état de ma sœur. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

A peine Monsieur Darcy eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que Monsieur Bingley surgit derrière elle, la saluant et l'invitant à rejoindre sa sœur, à l'étage. Une fois que la jeune femme fut sortie de la pièce, Monsieur Darcy s'assit à nouveau.

« - Vous avez vu l'état de sa robe ? » lui demanda Caroline Bingley avec dédain.

Enervé par son attitude, troublé aussi, Monsieur Darcy répondit seulement :

« - Je n'ai vu que l'éclat de ses yeux ».

Caroline Bingley perdit son sourire.

xxx

« - C'est vrai que l'éclat de ses yeux… et leur couleur d'émeraude ! » s'extasia James une fois de retour dans la loge.

Sirius soupira.

« - Oui, j'ai remarqué James… ça ne fait que six ans et demi que tu m'en parles, de ses yeux. » fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Mais James ne l'entendit pas, toujours perdu dans sa rêverie.

« - Tout à l'heure, j'ai failli oublier mon rôle et me précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser… Tu l'aurais vue , avec sa crinière rousse échevelée, ses joues rougies… »

« - Oh… à mon avis tu aurais pris une belle gifle… et ça aurait été filmé en plus, la honte ! »

« - Je n'ai même pas réussi à dire un mot, heureusement que tu es arrivé car je pense que j'avais oublié mon texte. »

« - Heu… tu ne l'as pas oublié, tu n'avais pas de texte… »

« - Elle va me rendre fou cette fille ! »

« - Tu es déjà fou à cause d'elle… »

xxx

Elisabeth dû s'empêcher de bailler pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi. Sa sœur, toujours malade (oh, qu'elle maudissait sa mère !) était alitée. Dans le salon, Caroline Bingley tournait autour de Monsieur Darcy qui écrivait une lettre à sa sœur, et lui demandait sans cesse d'ajouter quelque chose de sa part. Monsieur Darcy gardait patience, mais on pouvait entendre de l'irritation et de l'ironie dans ses réponses.

Alors que Caroline se répandait en éloges sur un croquis que la sœur de Monsieur Darcy avait fait pour une table, Monsieur Bingley s'exclama :

« - Où les jeunes femmes trouvent-elles la patience de devenir aussi accomplies de nos jours ? Vous brodez, dessinez, jouez de la musique… »

« - Je trouve que l'on utilise cet adjectif de façon trop excessive » répondit Monsieur Darcy froidement. « Je ne dois pas connaître plus d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles était réellement accomplies. »

« - En effet ! » s'exclama Caroline Bingley. « Elle doit maîtriser la musique, le chant, le dessin, la danse et les langues étrangères et de plus qu'il y ait dans sa démarche, son air, un certain quelque chose… »

« - Une lecture abondante lui ouvrira l'esprit aussi » acheva Monsieur Darcy.

Elisabeth faillit lui rire au nez, mais garda sa contenance. Quelle exigence ! Quelle vanité !

« - Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous n'en ayez trouvé que six. » fit-elle avec ironie. « Mais plutôt que vous en connaissiez autant ! »

Monsieur Darcy la regarda, étonné.

« - Vous êtes très sévère pour votre sexe. »

« -Je n'ai jamais connu une telle femme. »

Caroline Bingley vint soudainement se planter devant elle, peut-être énervée par la soudaine attention de Monsieur Darcy envers Elisabeth, et vexée qu'il l'ait oubliée, elle, qui faisait sûrement partie des jeunes femmes « accomplies ».

« - Miss Bennet, accepteriez-vous de faire avec moi le tour du salon ? »

Un peut prise au dépourvue, Elisabeth accepta.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce geste. Caroline Bingley se mit aussitôt à tourner autour de Darcy, sûrement pour qu'il compare leurs démarches (Miss Bingley voulant sûrement montrer sa supériorité par rapport à Elisabeth Bennet).

« - Voulez-vous nous joindre Monsieur Darcy » susurra Miss Bingley en passant près de lui.

« - Je ne pense pas. »répondit Monsieur Darcy. « Soit, vous avez des confidences à échanger soit vous souhaitez que l'on admire l'élégance de votre démarche. Dans le premier cas, je serai de trop, et dans le second, c'est ici que je suis le mieux placé pour vous admirer. »

« - Oh, c'est un scandale ! » s'exclama Caroline Bingley mais sa voix n'exprimait rien d'outré, plutôt un profond contentement. « Comment le punir d'avoir tenu pareil discours ? »

« - Moquons-nous de lui ? » proposa Elisabeth du tac au tac.

« - Oh non ! » s'écria Miss Bingley. « On ne se moque pas de Monsieur Darcy ! »

Elisabeth ne put se contenir plus longtemps. L'envie de taquiner Monsieur Darcy fut trop forte. Se tournant vers lui elle commença à questionner :

« - Serait-il trop fier ce Monsieur Darcy ? Et serait-ce là un gros défaut ou une qualité ? »

« - Je ne saurais le dire. » répondit Monsieur Darcy.

« - Vous avez bien un défaut » continua à le titiller Elisabeth.

« - Je peut-être celui de pardonner difficilement les affronts ou les offenses que l'on me fait. Lorsque mon estime est retirée, elle l'est à jamais. »

Elisabeth déglutit.

« - Je ne peux certainement pas me moquer de cela. Ce qui est dommage car j'ai du plaisir à rire. ».

xxx

Bientôt, Jane commença à aller mieux et Elisabeth ne put que se réjouir de voir Charles Bingley rester aussi attentionné envers sa sœur.

Arriva le moment de dire au revoir à leurs hôtes. Charles Bingley avait attelé une voiture à leur attention pour les ramener chez elles.

« - Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Monsieur Bingley » fit Jane infiniment reconnaissante (et visiblement irrémédiablement amoureuse).

« - Vous serez toujours la bienvenue » lui assura Bingley (dont les sentiments étaient bien visibles eux aussi) et il s'empressa de lui prendre la main pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture.

Elisabeth salua à son tour chacun de ses hôtes. Juste au moment de monter dans la calèche, Monsieur Darcy lui tendit la main qu'elle prit, sans réfléchir. Elle eut alors une sensation étrange, troublante, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Monsieur Darcy la fixa, puis lâcha sa main avant de faire vivement demi-tour, étirant sa main comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.

xxx

« - Oui, je sais, James ! Tu as tenu la main de Lily pendant trente secondes ! C'est super, c'est génial mais… »

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. James était en extase, ses yeux brillaient et il ne cessait de décrire la douceur de la peau de Lily, la tiédeur de sa paume, l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti… Remus entra à ce moment-là dans le dortoir. Patmol bondit vers lui.

« - Fais quelque chose, je n'en peux plus ! Moi je vais prendre un peu l'air. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus, visiblement étonné.

« - Remus ! » cria presque James en accourant vers lui et en lui montrant la paume de sa main. « J'ai tenu la main de Lily dans la mienne ! »

« - Oh… » fit Remus et il lança un regard désespéré vers Sirius… mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

xxx

Severus soupira et relut une nouvelle fois son texte. Passer pour ridicule aux yeux des autres une fois de plus, une fois de moins… ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Mais parler à Lily, la regarder dans les yeux, et… dire ces choses tellement idiotes que devaient prononcer son personnage !

Il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Depuis cet épisode où il avait osé l'appeler de ce mot horrible, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec elle, de lui parler. Et pourtant, son rire, son visage, son odeur continuaient de le hanter.

Il redoutait la journée du lendemain où il allait commencer à tourner. Et en même temps… il voulait tellement la voir, la retrouver.

Profitant que son dortoir était désert, il sortit la photo qu'il cachait précieusement sous son oreiller, celle de Lily, souriante, avec une fleur dans la main.

xxx

Lily se regarda dans le miroir, le regard dans le vague, tressant distraitement son épaisse chevelure auburn.

« - A quoi penses-tu, Lily ? » lui demanda Melissa en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Lily soupira et regarda, inconsciemment, sa main.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son amie.

« - Tu penses à la séquence de tout à l'heure, lorsque James t'a pris la main. »

Lily voulut nier mais elle savait que ce serait peine perdu.

« - Oui. » avoua-t-elle. « Ca m'a troublé plus que ça n'aurait dû l'être. »

Melissa sourit, victorieuse, mais Lily prit le parti de l'ignorer.

« - Et toi, avec Sirius ? »

Melissa se contenta de lui sourire, radieuse.


End file.
